Yu-Gi-Oh 4Real-Season 1-The Duelist Kingdom
by Towermon222
Summary: Chris Duel had a pretty normal life, that is until a family secrect throws him into a battle between good and evil that will change his life forever. Please Read and Review.
1. Episode 1: Just another Day (Part 1)

This story is if Yugioh were as important in this world as it is in the TV show. Now I am making a few changes to our world, for example no Yugioh story is complete without holographic duel monsters and duel disks so our world will have that. Also almost every season of Yugioh has some mention of duel spirits so I'll have them, too. Another thing is that if Yugioh were that important in our world it would've been around a lot longer and certain cards would've come out sooner, but I'm sure that won't come up in this one. I'll also be giving a different name to the inventor of the game because I don't think the real inventor would appreciate being made as kooky Pegasus. But other than these things I'm not changing much. Now I'd like to point out before we get started that I do not own Yugioh the TV show or the card game. There will be no OC cards in this fic.

Our main character is Chris Duel a red headed, green eyed duelist who usually wears a white t-shirt with a red vest over it and a pair of blue jeans and a black pair of shoes. He uses a Slifer Red duel disk (Looks like Jaden's from Yugioh GX Season 4 [The one that didn't get to America]). He carries his deck in his vest pocket though it's almost always in his hand. He's a very optimistic kid and tries to lighten the mood when he can. He never lets anyone pick on his friends, and if one's in trouble he always steps up to help. He has a knack for getting people mad at him for the smallest things and he's made a lot of rival through this habit.

Episode 1: Just another Day (Part 1)

Monday

Hi I'm Chris Duel and this is my story. Of course you might not like my story; I mean I'm just a 13 year old kid living in a small city in Alabama (to keep the story going we'll call it Card City). Anyway I guess I'll start my story off on the first day of my second semester in 7th grade.

I sat in the hallway of the high school going over my cards when I heard someone coming up behind me.

I turned to see my friend Terra Deck. Well friend is not strong enough a word, she was kinda like the older sister I never had. She was 15 and one of the best duelist in her grade, topped out at Rank 4 last year. She was a lovely blonde haired girl, with said hair in a ponytail most of the time, and today she wore a blue shirt and matching knee length skirt.

"Hey Terra," I said, "How's it going."

"Fine," she said as she sat down next to me, "going over your cards again, Chris?"

"Yeah," I said, "I've been doing that a lot since my brother disappeared last year, haven't I?"

My brother, Stefan Duel, was your average 17 year old with brown hair who was most often seen in a grey t-shirt with a black vest over it and a black pair of jeans to match it.

He was the school's official Rank 2. He'd earned that title year after year, but last year the inventor of the game, Taka Kitagawa, had visited the school the night of graduation to award a scholarship to his duel academy and Stefan challenged him in front of all of the graduating seniors. He lost and left home later that night. No one has seen him since.

"Yeah," she said, "does anyone know where he went?"

"No," I said, "but he said he was training, and I know he'll come back once he's done, and he'll get that jerk of a card maker, Taka Kitagawa."

"Why was Stefan dueling the inventor of the game in the first place?" asked Terra.

"I don't know," I said, "but Taka is supposed to be the best duelist in the world and it was a little insane for him to even attempt it."

Terra pulled out her deck and found two of her favorite cards, "I'll never forget how he gave me these."

She turned the cards so I could see them.

It was a _Silent Magician LV's 4&8_,and two of the few things my brother had left lying around before he just disappeared.

"You know Terra; if it weren't for those cards you and I wouldn't have met." I said.

Terra thought about it, and I was right.

The way she got that card was that she'd challenged Stefan to a duel and had lost due to him summoning that very _Silent Magician LV8_ along with his _The A. Forces _spellcard, with four Warrior-Type monsters that he'd gathered on the field, and attacking her. Then she spent the next two days just about begging for a rematch, but I took Stefan's place in order to show her what she had done wrong. I won the duel with my Utopia and she was just about to give up dueling when Stefan gave her the cards. She was so excited she wanted to duel me again right then and there.

Terra laughed at the memory.

Just then the bell rang.

"Guess I'll see you later Terra." I said as I stood up.

"Yeah see ya." she said as she stood up and walked to her own class.

I walked down the hall to my class but I was met by the irritating laughter of Rodney Vega.

"Hey there loser." said Rodney.

Rodney was one year older than I was. He had brown hair and wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. He was my oldest enemy.

"Loser," I said, "like I haven't heard that a hundred times before."

Rodney had an annoying grin on his face as he blocked my entrance into the class.

"You should really get to class," said Rodney, "or you're gonna be late."

"I'll go in, when you move out of the way." I said.

"Why don't you make me?" said Rodney.

"How about I do?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you get out of his way Rodney," said a voice behind me, "before he duels you right here, right now and kicks your butt in one turn."

I turned to see my oldest friend and rival Jack Page. Jack was 14 and had straight black hair with blonde highlights. He was wearing his usual attire of a purple short sleeved button up shirt that was unbuttoned with a black t-shirt under it and a pair of black jeans. He used a Thunder Deck.

"Well if it isn't big bad Jack Page to the rescue." said Rodney, "last I checked rivals are supposed to hate each other."

"Well now we know you can read." I said.

Rodney gritted his teeth.

"Just because we're rivals doesn't mean I don't respect him," said Jack, "now let him in."

Just then the bell rang and Rodney moved out of the way.

I clenched my fist and entered.

"Chris is late!" shouted Rodney.

"Duh," I said, "the class isn't blind."

Then I heard the annoying laugh of one Donny Johnson. Donny was my second oldest rival. He had scraggily brown hair. He wore a red t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"Looks like you started this year off like you did last year, Chris." said Donny.

"Shut up Don." I said as I took my seat.

I looked around to see who I was sitting next to this semester.

I groaned when I saw Allen Jones.

"Hey I'm not too thrilled to see you either." said Alan.

Alan had brown hair that was almost black and wore a pair of glasses. He had on a grey shirt with purple horizontal stripes and he had on a pair black jeans. He was a new rival I'd made over the summer.

Thing is, all I did was accidentally bump into him at the mall and he got mad and challenged me to a duel. He won and I went to shake his hand, he smacked my hand away and said I was a waste of his time.

When I ran into him again, we had a rematch and I won but he still treated me like thrash and said that now I was only worth "half" his time.

Just then the teacher came in and everyone was quiet especially the boys because the teacher was Ms. Angelica Kimberly. She was a lovely woman with long golden brown hair that reached the small of her back.

"It's good to see you all," she said, "I hope your second semester will be eventful and I hope you all learn as much as possible."

She opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a box.

"Now I know you are all aware of the Duel Token policy by now so I'll just point out the basics again, you get four tokens and when you duel during PE you'll bet a number of them. The winner gets the tokens, but when you run out of tokens you can't duel at school until next week unless you can get a friend to lone you a few. Of course the Tokens don't roll over from semester to semester and must be returned to by the end of each semester." said Ms. Kimberly as she passed each student and let them each take four tokens.

"Chris'll be out by the end of the day, then." said Rodney.

Several kids in the class laughed at the comment but Ms. Kimberly stopped them.

"I sincerely doubt anyone will lose all of their tokens today."

If only she knew how wrong she was.

It was finally PE and the teacher, Coach Black, explained the Duel Token policy again and then set us free in the gym to duel until we lost it all.

I decided just to watch the duels that day to check out the competition for my brother's title of second best in school, since tryouts for the Duel Pyramid came up at the end of the year.

I wasn't surprised to see Jack doing the same thing. He and I were both in the running to get my bro's title.

Donny was of course killing with his Six Samurai Deck, and Alan was taking out almost everyone who challenged him with his Infernity Deck.

Well it was a few minutes into the period when realized I'd lost track of Jack. And everyone was gathered around a duel at the center of the gym.

I walked up and went through the crowd to see that Jack was on his knees and Rodney was laughing at him and tossing four Duel Tokens up and down in his hand.

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked.

"Jack just lost four duels in a row," said Alan, "what do you think happened?"

"Jack," I said, "you lost four duels to Rodney?"

"I don't know how," he said, "I had him."  
Then something caught my eye.

"I know how he won," I said, "he cheated."

Everyone gasped.

"You can't prove that." said Rodney rolling his eyes like I was just trying to find something to blame on him.

"Oh really?" I said as I grabbed his wrist.

"Let go you loser." shouted the bully.

I pulled up his sleeve to reveal a rubber band around his wrist holding several cards.

"Can't win so you cheat?" I said, "Rodney, that's low even for you, now either give Jack his tokens back or I'll go get Coach Black."

"Yo who taught you this game," asked Rodney, "because if you haven't noticed the point is to win?"

"Yeah," I said, "but without cheating, and for your information my brother taught me to duel. Now I'll see you in about one minute after I go get Coach Black."

I turned to leave when Rodney said something that froze me in my tracks.

"You know I heard he cried."

I clenched my fist, "What was that?"

"You know your brother must be some kind of idiot to think he could beat Taka." said Rodney.

My fist clenched tighter.

"Maybe that's why he ran away," said Rodney "couldn't take the fact he was so stupid."

My fist was now so tight that my knuckles had turned white. I turned around and activated my duel disk.

"Let's get one thing straight Rodney," I said, "you can insult me all you want, but you insult my brother and you've got a duel on your hands."

Rodney activated his own duel disk which was an Obelisk Blue disk.

"How many tokens are you putting up?" he asked.

"All of them," I said, "But you have to put up your own and Jack's, plus no cheating.

Rodney pulled off the rubber band.

"Deal," he said, "I won't need to cheat to beat you."

Jack placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Chris," he said, "you won't stand a chance. Rodney placed third best out of his entire class last year."

"Oh, let him do it Jack," said Allen, "it'll be nice to see him mope because he can't duel for a whole week."

Donny snickered.

"I won't lose," I said, "because my brother wouldn't lose to an amateur duelist like Rodney and neither will I."

"Just get on with the duel!" shouted Rodney.

_**"LET'S DUEL!"**_

Chris: 4000

Rodney: 4000

"You can have the first move Rodney." I said.

"Gladly," he said as he drew a card, "and I'll summon _Dark Lucius LV4 _(1000/300)in attack mode."

A grey, armor covered fiend with blue hair appeared.

"Next I'll play a facedown and end my turn." Rodney said as he finished his turn.

I smiled as I drew a card, "You should've done more with your move."

Rodney became confused.

"I summon _Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei _(2300/0) in attack mode." I said as a battle scarred cat-man appeared on my field, "I'll end my turn with a facedown as well."

"What," called Allen, "too scared to attack?"

"No," I said, "just watching and learning."

Rodney drew, "I summon _The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams _(1300/1800) in attack mode."

The ghost-like fiend appeared before me.

"This must be your long lost sister," I said with a laugh, "I can see the resemblance."

Rodney growled, "I end my turn."

I drew a card.

"It's time I turned things up!" I shouted, "I first summon _Axe Dragonute _(2000/1200)," a black and purple dragon wielding a huge axe appeared before me, "now I overlay my two monsters to summon the last card my brother gave me before he left. I Xyz Summon, _Gem-Knight Pearl _(2600/1900)."

The two monsters on my field turned into orbs of light that entered a swirling vortex that had opened on my field.

Out of it arose a warrior-like being in white armor that was made of pearl. Two orbs circled the Rock-Type.

"Big deal," said Rodney, "I still have my face down."

"Not anymore," I said, "go _Xyz Effect_." My facedown flipped face-up and Pearl started to glow, "Now I can pick one card on the field and destroy it. So say bye, bye to that facedown."

Rodney's facedown shattered.

"Not my _Sakuretsu Armor_." said Rodney.

"Now Pearl," I said, "attack! Destroy his ghost."

Pearl ran at the ghostly fiend and destroyed her.

Chris: 4000

Rodney: 2700

_"Good move Chris."_ said a voice.

"Thanks Jack." I said assuming he'd been the one to speak.

"Thanks for what?" asked Jack.

"Didn't you just say 'good move Chris'?" I turned and asked.

Jack shook his head.

_"Not him," _said the voice, _"me, your monster."_

I turned to see my Gem-Knight looking at me.

I gasped, had my monster really just talked to me?


	2. Episode 2: Just another Day (Part 2)

Episode 2: Just another Day (Part 2)

I couldn't help but continue to stare at my Xzy monster in shock.

"But you're a hologram." I said in amazement.

"Chris," said Jack, "who are you talking to that's a hologram."

"Pearl," I said, "he just talked."

"Chris," said Jack, "do you feel okay?"

_"Yes Chris," _said Pearl, _"you look as if you've seen a ghost, which isn't too far off base when you consider the fact that I'm a duel spirit."_

"Just stop talking!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay." said Jack.

"No," I said, "not you," I pointed at my monster, "him."

"Can we continue the duel now!?" shouted Rodney.

I refocused and pushed the talking monster off as not getting enough to eat at lunch.

"Fine," I said, "I play two facedowns and end my turn."

_"Good choice with your facedowns," _said Pearl, _"the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Negate Attack combo gets them every time."_

"I thought I told you to stop talking." I said to the duel spirit.

"Quit talking to yourself," said Rodney as he drew a card, "I want your full attention for my next move. I equip my Lucius with _Axe of Despair _and _Malevolent Nuzzler_." (2700/300)

An axe appeared in Lucius's hands.

"_Dark Lucius Lv4_," started Rodney, "destroy his Gem-Knight."

Lucius ran at the stone warrior.

"I activate my _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ and negate your attack." I said as my facedown flipped face-up and a scarecrow came out and stopped Lucius's attack.

Rodney gritted his teeth, "I place one card facedown and summon a monster in facedown defense position."

I drew a card.

_"You know," _said Pearl, _"I think he wants you to attack."_

"Duh," I said to spirit, "ya think so. That's why I'm summoning my _Solar Flare Dragon _(1500/1000) in attack mode."

A flame covered Chinese dragon appeared on the field.

"Now I end my turn and deal you damage with my dragon's effect."

The beast launched a fireball and dealt Rodney 500 points of damage.

Chris: 4000

Rodney: 2200

Rodney drew a card, "I play _Dian Keto the Cure Master_ to gain back 1000 life points.

Chris: 4000

Rodney: 3200

"Next I summon _Dark Grepher _(1700/1600)in attack mode." A white haired, evil looking warrior with a sword appeared on the field, "Now I attack your dragon with Grepher."

Grepher ran at the dragon.

"I activate my scarecrow and negate that attack." I said

The scarecrow stopped the dark warrior's attack.

"Well then," said Rodney, "I attack your dragon with Lucius."

The fiend ran at my monster.

"I stop your attack and end your Battle Phase with _Negate Attack_."

Lucius continued to run until he slammed into an invisible barrier.

"I end my turn." said an irritated Rodney.

I drew and looked at my hand.

"I summon _Card Guard _(1600/500)in attack mode." I said as a strange Manta ray like fiend appeared on my field. The eye on top of its head suddenly began to glow (1900/500), "When this card is summoned it gains a Guard Counter which gives it 300 extra ATK, and I can move that Counter to another monster on the field, but I end my turn for now."

The fiery dragon shot fire at Rodney once again.

Chris: 4000

Rodney: 2700

_"Nice move," _said Pearl, _"now you can Xyz Summon next turn."_

"Could you please stop talking!?" I yelled at the duel sprit.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're crazier than your brother," Rodney said as he drew a card, "now Grepher attack his dragon."

The warrior ran at my dragon.

"And again I activate my scarecrow." I said as the card once again stopped the attack.

"But you won't be able to block this one, go Lucius!"

The beast ran up to my dragon and slashed it, causing it to shatter.

Chris: 2800

Rodney: 2700

"I end my turn." said Rodney

I drew a card, "I use _Monster_ _Reborn _to resurrect _Solar Flare Dragon_." My fiery dragon appeared back on the field, "Next I attached my Guard Counter to Pearl." One of Pearl's shoulder pads started to glow, "Next I overlay my guard and my dragon to Xyz summon, _Number 39: Utopia_!"

The two monsters turned into orbs and entered a swirling vortex. Then a gold and white shaped came out of the portal. It quickly unfolded into the mighty warrior.

_"Hello there Utopia," _said Pearl, _"it's good to see you're ready to fight."_

_ "Yes,"_ came an unfamiliar voice, _"I'm ready to fight this force of evil that stands in the way of our master."_

"Oh that's great," I said, "you can talk, too, Utopia?"

"Will you give that a rest already," said Allen, "we all know you're just doing it for attention."

"No I'm…" I started, "never mind I end my turn."

Rodney drew a card.

"Since it's now my Standby Phase," he began, "I tribute _Dark Lucius LV4 _to summon _Dark Lucius LV6 _(1700/600)."

Lucius grew into an even more impressive fiend.

"So you gave up a monster with 2700 attack for one that's 1000 points weaker?" I asked.

"That's why I have this card," said Rodney, "another _Axe of Despair_." (2700/600), "Now I play _Mystical Space Typhoon _and destroy your scarecrow."

My facedown shattered.

"Now Lucius," said Rodney, "destroy Utopia!"

Lucius ran at the white and gold warrior.

"I use one of Utopia's overlay units to negate your attack." I said.

_"Hit this!" _shouted Utopia as a wall appeared between him and Lucius.

Lucius's sword hit the wall.

"Fine," said Rodney, "I end my turn."

"Good," I said as I drew my card, "I attack _Dark Grepher _with Utopia. Go Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia drew his swords and ran at Grepher.

"I activate _Blast with Chain _and equip it to Grepher (2200/1600)." said Rodney

Utopia's attack continued and Grepher was destroyed.

Chris: 2800

Rodney: 2400

"Now I activate my trap's second ability and destroy _Gem-Knight Pearl_." said Rodney.

A chain with an explosive on the end of it shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Pearl.

_ "This is gonna hurt."_ said Pearl.

There was a huge explosion and a cloud of smoke covered the field. I could hear the sound of Rodney laughing, but when the smoke cleared Rodney stopped laughing. Pearl stood unharmed.

_"Surprise."_

"But how?" said Rodney in surprise.

"Remember that Guard Counter I put on him last turn?" I asked, "Well, by removing it, I can negate his destruction."

Rodney gritted his teeth.

"I'll end my turn by summoning _Kaiser Sea Horse _(1700/1650) and placing one card facedown."

Rodney drew a card, "I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon _Beast of Talwar_ (2400/2150)." The sword wielding fiend appeared on the field, "Now, since my facedown was _Ghost Gardna _I can weaken your Utopia by 1000 points." (1500/2000), "Now attack my beast!"

The fiend flew at my warrior.

"I use Utopia's last overlay unit to block your attack." I said.

A wall blocked the attack.

"Not bad," said Rodney, "but now you're out of overlay units."

_"Thanks for saving my skin," _said Utopia, _"but he's right, I can't block another attack."_

"You don't think I know that you humanoid flashlight!" I said, "You two critiquing my dueling skills is getting extremely annoying!"

Everyone watching the duel took a step back from me like I was crazy.

"Quit talking to your monsters," said Rodney, "I attack your Utopia with Lucius."

Lucius ran at my weakened monster.

"I activate _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_." I said as it blocked Lucius's attack.

_"Thanks again Chris," _said Utopia, _"but could you have told me that was there."_

"Will you please stop talking!?" I shouted.

"Yo psycho," said Rodney, "I'm ending my turn."

"Right," I said as I drew a card, "and I got just the card I needed. I sacrifice my sea horse and use its ability to count him as two tributes so I can summon _Super Conductor Tyranno _(3300/1400)." a green t-rex with metal covering on its body appeared on my side of field.

_"Hey fellas," _said another voice I didn't recognize, _"how's it going?"_

_"Going fine Tyranno,_" said Pearl, _"but Chris doesn't seem to like it when we talk."_

_ "Yes," _said Utopia, _"it seems to bother him."_

"Oh that's just spectacular," I said, "all three of you can talk." All three duel spirits laughed, "I end my turn since I have no other cards I can play and seeing as I have the strongest monster in play."

Rodney drew and gained an evil smiled.

"Let's see how you like my ace," said Rodney, "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon, _Dark Lucius LV8 _(2800/900)!" In the two monsters' place stood an even more impressive version of Rodney's monster that held a huge sword, "Now I play my trump card that will end this duel in just a few attacks, my third and final _Axe of Despair_." an axe appeared in the monsters hand (3800/900), "Now I attack your Utopia!"

Utopia braced himself.

"I activate my scarecrow!"

The attack was blocked, but sparks caused by the strike flew off and stung my face. I screamed in pain from the burn.

"Why did I feel that attack?" I asked.

"Because you're a superstitious wimp," said Rodney, "and you're gonna get creamed if I draw my _Miracle Locus_ or my other _Mystical Space Typhoon_. Now I end my turn."

I drew a card, but it was only my _Chain Healing _trap card.

_"Chris," _said Pearl, _"you must hold Rodney off until you draw the right card."_

"Don't you think I know that?!" I shouted at the white suited monster.

Then I heard laughter I looked over at Rodney to find that it wasn't him, and then I looked to his monster.

_"You're such an optimist Pearl," _it said, _"having hope when there is none."_

"Great," I whispered to myself, "he can talk, too."

_"You must listen to us Chris," _said Utopia, _"there's more at stake than you know."_

"Like what?" I mumble in anger.

_"Remember that little burn you got when Lucius hit your scarecrow with his sword?" _asked Tyranno.

"Yeah." I said.

_"Well it was no hologram malfunction," _said the dino, _"Dark Lucius LV8 is Rodney's most powerful duel spirit and when a creature like him attacks the damage is extremely real."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

_"He could kill you!" _all three of the spirits shouted.

Lucius laughed again.

I realized that I'd never be able to look at this logically because the three of them were right about the spark that hit me.

"I'll pass this turn." I said.

Rodney drew a card.

"Wellhere'smy Space Typhoon." he said as he played the card and made my scarecrow shatter. One of the pieces came at me and cut my cheek the blood starting to seep out.

"Now I end my turn, since there's no way you can turn this around." said Rodney.

I drew a card, still nothing.

"I pass." I said.

Rodney drew and once again had his evil smile.

"I'll tell you now that this card is _Miracle Locus_, but since it's a trap card I can't use it yet. So I'll set it facedownand end my turn." said Rodney.

I went to draw a card and a voice entered my head.

_"Yes," _said the voice, _"you've drawn your last hope. Summon me mortal and see true power."_

When I looked at the card I saw it was the card my brother had given for my birthday last year. I'd never used it before, but I had its abilities memorized.

_"If that's the card I think it is," _said Pearl, _"then it's time we bid you farewell and allowed his majesty to arise."_

_ "Indeed," _said Utopia, _"it is the king's turn to play."_

_ "Let's do it!" _shouted Tyranno.

"Right," I said, "I now sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon _Beast King Barbaros _(3000/1200)!"

A huge beast with a humanoid torso covered in fur, a lion like head, and the body of a large black cat appeared on my field. He held a shield in one hand and a spiraling lance in the other.

"So what," said Rodney, "I've got the stronger monster."

"You would think that," I said, "but you'd be wrong. Barbaros unleash you're ability to clear the field."

My monster roared and all the cards on Rodney's side of the field shattered. A few of the pieces hit Rodney and cut his hands.

"How did you…" started Rodney.

"Barbaros can be summoned one of three ways," I said, "when it's with three tributes I can destroy every card on your field, and now I'll end this by attacking you directly.

_"Prepare to feel my wrath you minion of the shadows!" _shouted Barbaros.

Barbaros ran at Rodney with his lance and I heard the boy scream in pain.

Chris: 2800

Rodney: 0

Rodney fell to the ground in shock.

I walked over to him and took the eight Duel Tokens he had with him, then I looked for Jack.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me and I turned to see Jack walking up to me with Coach Black behind him.

"What in Sam hill is going on?" asked Coach Black.

"Nothing sir," I said, "just teaching a cheater how to really play this game." I took four tokens and gave them to Jack, "Here Jack I won these back for you, but when did you go get Coach?"

"About the time Rodney summoned _Dark Lucius LV8_."

The Coach looked at me and at my cheek, "Son, what happened to your cheek."

"Oh," I said as I covered it with my hand, "it's nothing, but I should probably go to the nurse."

The Coach nodded and I stepped out of the gym and walked to the nurse's office.

When I got to the nurses office she told me that the cut would be fine but I'd probably have a scar. She put a bandage on it, and then I told her about hearing my cards talk. She said it was just the heat of the gym messing with my head. I didn't buy it, but it would've been a good explanation if wasn't for the cut.

After school I sat in front of the high school for a few minutes before walking home. Just when I was about to get up, Terra came up behind me.

"Hey Chris." she said.

"Hi Terra." I said.

She noticed the bandage.

"What happened?" she said with wide eyes.

"I got it in a duel." I said.

"How do you get hurt by holograms?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." I said.

"What do you…" she started.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Well," said Terra, "I heard that a certain someone beat the school bully today."

"Really," I said, "you've already heard about it?"

"Small city, small school," she said, "news travels fast."

I laughed as we approach the bus stop.

"Well this is you, Terra." I said.

"Yeah," she said, "see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said, "see ya."

I left her and walked to my grandfather's automotives repair shop to get my ride home.

My grandfather, Richard Duel, who people say looks like an older Abraham Lincoln with grey hair and no hat, drove me to the apartment I called home. My grandparents lived in the same apartment building, but they were one level above us.

I entered the apartment to see my mom was home today.

My mother, Lynn Duel, was a very beautiful woman with the same color hair as me. Today she wore a white t-shirt that had a smart allec remark on it and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Hi Chris." she said as she looked up from what she was doing. She instantly noticed the bandage on my cheek, "Chris what happened?!"

"It involves Rodney." I said.

"Did you get into another fight with him?" she asked as she walked up and checked under the bandage.

"No," I said, "I caught him cheating in a duel with Jack and I was about to go get Coach Black when he insulted Stefan, so I challenged him to a duel."

"And you lost all of your Tokens, right?" asked my mom.

"No," I said, "I actually won, and something weird happened while I was dueling."

"What?"

"Four of my monsters talked." I said.

My mom's eyes went wide, "Wha…What?"

"Yeah," I said, "and Rodney's _Dark Lucius LV8 _could talk, too. And while Lucius was on the field and he destroyed my _Scarp-Iron Scarecrow _with his _Mystical Space Typhoon _andone of the shards from the card cut my cheek."

My mother had a nervous look on her face.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

My mom sighed, "I was hoping it would skip you and your brother, or at least you. I was so happy when this didn't start the day you turned 13, but it appears the family curse is relentless."

"What family curse?" I asked.

"Well, no one knows when it started but our family is one of very few that is a type of bridge between our world and the Yugioh spirit world."

"What!?" I shouted.

My mother shushed me and then continued, "Even your grandfather can see them and this power can be a gift, but it can also be dangerous because everyone has at least one duel spirit and while those monsters are on the field while you're dueling, the damage is real."

I thought back to the time Stefan had saved me from a street gang and had come out of it with his arms and hands cut up.

"Why is this happening now?" I asked.

"It always starts when they turn 13." said my mom.

"So, could it go away?" I asked.

My mom stayed silent for a moment then said, "It's different for every person, for example I rarely see my own duel spirits anymore, but of course I don't use my deck very often anymore so it does go away with disuse."  
"Oh that's great," I said, "so if I want it to stop I have to give up dueling."

"I know you won't do that." said my mother as she rolled her eyes.

"You got that right." I said.

Just then _Gem-Knight Pearl _appeared hovering next to me in spirit form.

_"So it appears you're stuck with me." _he said, nearly scaring me out of my pants.

My mom looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, "just an unwanted guest."

Pearl laughed.


	3. Episode 3: Get out of the Kitchen(Part1)

Episode 3: Get out of the Kitchen (Part 1)

Tuesday

The next day I woke up and got ready for school. I decided against putting the bandage on my face because the cut had turned into a scar overnight so it wasn't bleeding anymore. My mom had already left for work so I made a sandwich and went on my way. As I walked out the door I saw one of my neighbors, a man by the name Duncan Andrews, was unloading a box of cards to put in his card shop that he ran out of his apartment.

"Hey Duncan." I said to the man.

"Hey Chris," Duncan called back. He picked up a pack of cards, "I meant to give this to you on your birthday but here ya go, happy early birthday."

He tossed me the cards.

"Thanks." I said as I caught the pack and began my walk to the bus stop.

Pearl appeared next to me and I jumped.

_"Hello Chris." _he said.

"Why are you the one who shows up?" I asked, "Why not Utopia, or Tyranno, or Barbaros?"

_ "Tyranno and Barbaros are too large for travel and Utopia doesn't enjoy being out unless he's being used in a duel." _said Pearl, _"If you have to talk to them you can do so through their cards."_

Just then someone grabbed my shoulder and I jumped again.

"Whoa," said Terra as she walked and stood next to me, "you're awfully jumpy."

Today she wore a red sleeveless shirt that still covered her shoulders (Three fingers wide the school called it) and a pair of blue jeans.

"Sorry Terra," I said, "I got told something a little over my head after school yesterday."

"Like what?" she asked.

I looked at Terra. She was my closest friend and I told her almost everything, but could I trust her with my family curse?

"Terra," I said with a dead serious face, "I'm gonna tell you something and I want you to promise not to tell another living soul."

_ "You're not actually going to tell her are you?" _asked Pearl.

I ignored him, "Do you promise?"

"I promise, but what secret could you have that I don't already know?" she said.

"It's a family secret," I said, "and seeing as how you're like my big sister I should tell you that…" I trailed off, "this is gonna sound crazy but I can see and hear duel spirits. My whole family can actually, at least on my mother's side and this scar on my cheek was caused because Rodney's duel sprit was on the field. Oh, and if I get hit directly by another person's duel spirit it could kill me."

Terra just blinked.

"You okay Terra?" I asked as we finally stopped walking and sat on the bench at our bus stop.

_"I tried to tell you it was a bad idea." _said Pearl.

"Shut up Pearl." I said.

This got Terra's attention, "One of your spirits is here right now?"

"Yeah," I said, "and I don't enjoy his company."

_"That hurts," _said Pearl, _"I'd leave but I'm afraid you'll blow even more secrets."_

I turned and looked where Pearl floated.

"Alright you sad excuse for a card," I said, "if you think I'm gonna stand here and let you insult me you've got another thing coming!"

Terra shushed me, "Do you want people to think you're crazy?"

Just then the bus pulled up and we got on.

_"This place just got crowded so I'll be going now." _said Pearl as he faded.

"Alright Chris," said Terra as she and I took our seats, "now I want to know truth, are you making this up as joke?"

"I wish I was joking." I said.

"So you could see anyone's duel spirits?" she asked.

"Yes but it's not as fun as you'd think." I said as I pulled the new pack of cards out.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Terra.

"Duncan gave it to me as a late early birthday present." I said and opened the pack.

Inside were two _Zubaba_ _Knights_, an _Amazoness_ _Trainee_, a few other cards, and a _Number C39: Utopia Ray_.

"Nice." I said as I placed Utopia Ray in my Extra Deck.

"So," said Terra, "is there a limit to how many duel spirits a person can have?"

"I have four." I stated plainly.

"So no." said Terra.

"Correct." I said, then I noticed the bus stop and the two people getting on, "Hey is that Jack Page and his brother Norman."

Jack stepped on to the bus and was followed by a very large boy wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You're right." said Terra as Jack passed, "Hi Norman."

Norman waved and took the seat across from us.

The big thing about Norman, besides his height, was the fact that he was the schools top duelist. He was also in Terra's class and had been one of Stefan's closest friends.

"Hey Chris," said Norman, "your brother back yet?"

"No," I said, "but when he does get back you're on my list of people to tell first."

Norman nodded then pulled out his deck like he always did when he rode the bus.

"Hey Chris," said Terra, "why don't you tell Norman about the whole spirit thing?"

"Because I doubt he'd believe me." I said.

Just then I looked out the window and saw two metal dragons flying outside the bus. I shook my head but they didn't go away.

"What's wrong Chris?" asked Terra.

"Nothing," I said, "but I just found out I can see other peoples duelist duel spirits even when I'm not dueling them."

Terra's eyes went wide and she pulled out her deck.

Suddenly her _Silent Magician LV4 _appeared outside the window.

I jumped and fell out of my seat to the amusement of everyone on the bus.

I got back into my seat and Terra gave me a look like I'd just done most idiotic thing in the world.

I gave her an embarrassed look and then looked out the window to see her magician knocking on it for some reason.

"Uh Terra," I said, "your duel spirit is the _Silent Magician LV4 _thatStefan gave you and I think she wants you to put your window down."

Terra gave me a strange look but complied.

The Spellcaster stuck her head in, _"You are Chris Duel, correct?"_

I nodded.

_"Good," _said the magician, _"I've been asked by the Order of the Duel Spirits to 'welcome you to the club' as it were."_

"I think my duel spirits did that yesterday but thanks." I said, "Is there anything else?"

_"Yes," _she said, _"you took out Rodney yesterday, could you do the same to that snob August?"_

I rolled my eyes at that name. August was a kid in Terra's class that had this bad habit of hitting on her, even when they dueled. Terra had told him to stop multiple times but he just kept at it.

He was always wearing shirts with the sleeves cut off, blue jeans with the knees ripped out, and a cap.

"I'll try." I said.

SilentMagiciannodded and disappeared.

"You can put your window up now." I said to Terra.

"What was the conversation about?" she asked.

"Nothing really," I said, "just a 'welcome to being weird for rest of your life' thing."

"What was that you said about 'I'll try'?"

"She just asked if I could kick August's butt." I said.

Terra laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just the thought of you going against the second best in my class, even if he is a jerk." she said.

"Hey," I said, "I could take him."

"Maybe." said Terra with a smile and a shrug.

I groaned and stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip.

My class had been a snooze fest and I already had homework out the Yin-Yang when lunch rolled around.

I sat at one of the many round tables alone as I usually did.

I didn't eat much at school so I just looked through my deck.

Then Terra sat down next to me.

"Hey Chris." she said.

"Hey Terra," I said, "aren't you suppose to sit with your own class?"

"The teacher said it was okay if I sat with you," she said, "she seems to think you look lonely."

"I'm not lonely." I said.

"Could've fooled me." said the voice of Jack Page behind me.

He approached and took a seat across from me.

"Hey Jack." said Terra.

"Hey Terra." said Jack.

"Guys," I said, "is there any real reason you came to see me?"

"Because you are lonely," said Terra, "ever since your brother left you've been isolating yourself from others."

"She's right," said Jack, "you haven't even attempted to make any new rivals like you usually do."

They were right but I wanted to be alone.

"Fine," I said, "I'll socialize by asking where Rodney is."

"He was so cut up they had to check him out of school." said Jack, "What did you even do to him, man?"

"It's kind of a long story." I said.

I noticed Jack pull his deck out and I saw _Batteryman Industrial Strength_. He waved hello but said nothing.

That was fine by me.

Just then an annoying voice came to my ears, almost as annoying as Rodney.

"Hey Chris," said August as he grabbed my shoulder and started to squeeze, "I thought I told you to keep away from my lady?"

"I'm not your lady you jerk." said Terra.

August stepped towards her but I grabbed the wrist of the hand that was on my shoulder.

"Take one more step towards her and I'll make sure you'll lose more than Duel Tokens my next duel with you." I said.

August laughed and took his hand off my shoulder.

"I'd like to see you try." he said.

"Meet me at my grandfather's shop and I'll do more than try." I said.

"Fine," he said as he started to walk off, "see you there."

Pearl chose that moment to pop up.

_ "What was that?" _he asked.

"Shut up Pearl." I said.

"Dude, are you still hearing things?" asked Jack.

"I'm not…" I started, "never mind."

"Forget about that," said Terra, "I could've stood up for myself just then."

"I'm just doing my part as your friend Terra." I said with a smile.

She then smacked me on the back of the head.

I was really happy when PE came around because it gave me a chance to practice. I got a pretty good feel of everyone's skill level and I was in the mood to tryout my new Utopia Ray.

When my grade got to the gym doors the last class was still there and they were watching a duel. When I saw who was dueling I mentally screamed at them.

It was Terra versus August.

August: 2000

Terra: 1500

Terra had _Silent Magician LV8 _(3500/1000)on the field and one facedown.

August had _Laval Dual Slasher_ (2400/200), _Volcanic Hammerer _(2400/1500), and two facedowns.

It was Terra's turn.

"I activate _Blast with Chain _and equip it to my magician." she said.

"No you won't because I activate _Burgeoning Whirlflame_," said August as one of his facedowns flipped up, "now, by sending a monster, like _Laval Warrior_,to the graveyard; I can negate the activation of a trap card."

Terra's card shattered and pieces of it flew at her only to be blocked by her magician.

_"You will not hurt my mistress!" _I heard the magician shout

"Fine," said Terra, "I attack your Dual Slasher with my magician."

The magician raised her staff.

"I activate _Chaos Burst_," said August as his other facedown flipped face-up, "now I tribute my Hammerer to destroy your SilentMagician and deal you 1000 points of damage."

SilentMagicianshattered and one of the shards cut Lisa's wrist.

August: 2000

Terra: 500

"Why is her wrist cut?" I asked confused.

Pearl appeared, _"It's because you're here and they both have their duel spirits on the field."_

Dual Slasher looked over at Pearl.

_ "Well if ain't Pearlie," _said the monster, _"I was hopin' I'd get to show you my boss's true power."_

_ "It's Pearl not Pearlie." _said Pearl.

"Pay attention to the duel." I said to the spirit.

Terra took a card from her hand, "I play _Monster Reborn _and bring _Silent Magician LV4 _(1000/1000)back in defense mode and end my turn."

The white clad magician reappeared on the field crouching on one knee.

August drew a card.

An orb appeared next to Silent Magician (1500/1000).

"I'm gonna end this by sacrificing Dual Slasher to summon _Laval Judgment Lord _(2700/1800)!" said August as his monster disappeared and a white and red outfitted warrior stood in his place on the field, "now I banish Slasher to use my lords ability and deal you 1000 points of damage."

Judgment Lord fired at Terra.

August: 2000

Terra: 0

Terra fell to her knees and I ran over to her.

"Now I'll be taking those SilentMagician cards." said August as he approached.

"NO YOU WON'T!" I yelled at him.

"Yes he will," said Terra with tears in her eyes, "he tricked me into making a bet with him."

I looked at her then back at him, "What was this bet?"

"If I won I got her Duel Tokens, her magicians, and a date." he said.

"Then how about we make a bet?" I said, "If I win our duel at my grandfather's shop you'll call off your bet with Terra."

"And if I win?" asked August.

"Then I'll give you my entire deck."

Everyone had gathered around by now and gasped at my wager.

"No Chris," said Terra, "Stefan gave you that deck. I'd rather go on a date with him than see you lose your deck."

"I won't lose."


	4. Episode 4: Get out of the Kitchen(Part2)

Episode 4: Get out of the Kitchen (Part 2)

Terra and I walked quietly to my grandfather's shop. Terra's upper arm and wrist were wrapped in bandages from her cuts. She finally broke the growing silence.

"I can't let you do this." she said as she stepped in front of me and blocked my path, "I'll go on the stupid date with him if it means you get to keep your deck."

"This isn't about the date." I said plainly.

"I don't…" she started, "wait what. You mean you're not doing this for me?"

"I'm dueling him because he's a jerk and he tricked you, yeah," I said, "but the main reason I'm doing it is for those cards."

"So this about your brother?" asked Terra.

"No," I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder, "it's about those SilentMagiciansrepresenting the day I made the greatest friend I've ever had. They symbolize everything you and I have been through since the day we met, and I won't let someone like August take any of that away from either of us."

Terra was shocked about how much those cards meant to me.

"Now I'm not saying our entire friendship is based on two cards but they're your cards and I won't have him soiling what they mean." I said.

Terra was quiet for a while but then nodded, "You're right, and if it means that much to you then kick that jerk's butt."

She stepped out of my way and we continued on our way to the shop.

When we arrived my grandpa was working on the underside of a truck.

"Hey Pop." I said as we entered the building.

Pop came out from under the truck and looked up at me.

"Let me finish this truck then I'll drive ya home." he said.

"Actually Pop," I said, "I won't need you to drive me home for a while. You see I challenged a kid to a duel and we agreed to meet here."

Pop rose up, "What have I told you about dueling your friends here?"

"Actually he's not a friend." said Terra who had hidden behind me.

My grandfather was surprised to see Terra at the shop due to the fact that she usually hated getting grease on herself or her clothes.

"Why is she here?" he asked.

"That sounded a little rude, but there are two reasons for her being here." I said, "First she lost a duel to the kid I'm dueling here, you know August, well he tricked her into a bet."

Pop of course did know August since the boy would help him in the shop on occasion.

"The other reason is because I recently found out about the 'family curse' and I wanted to know why Terra got hurt in her duel with August and when I was just watching."

Pop looked at me, then at Terra, and then back at me.

"Does she know?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Were you watching the duel?"

I nodded.

"Did she have her duel spirit on the field?"

I nodded.

"Did August have his?"

I nodded.

"Then the reason is because you were there and haven't outgrown that phase of the power yet." said my Pop.

"So, until I do," I said, "people could get hurt just by my watching?"

My grandfather nodded.

I palmed my face.

Just then, August walked up.

"Hey Chris," he yelled, "you gonna duel or stand there holding your face all day!"

I turned around and activated my duel disk.

"I'm always prepared August." I said.

"Well I hope that includes for losing." said August.

Before we could start the duel, a car drove up and my mother and her boyfriend, Henry Johnson, stepped out.

Henry was a large man who wore a fisherman's hat and a grey sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Christopher Franklin Duel," said my mother, "what do you think you're doing?!"

"Showing a jerk what happens when you mess with my friends." I said.

"Chris!" said my mother.

"Don't blame him Miss Duel," said Terra, "I lost a duel to August at school and he'd tricked me into making a bet with him and took my SilentMagiciancards. So Chris made a deal that if he won this duel that my bet with August is off, but if he loses he has to give August his deck."

This didn't really calm my mother.

"What did I tell you about the next time you got into fight?" said Henry.

"Henry, I'm really not in the mood to get into another argument with you about my behavior." I said as August activated his duel disk which had a fiery design on it.

_**"LET'S DUEL!" **_we both shouted.

Chris: 4000

August: 4000

"You make the first move August." I said as I drew my five cards.

August drew his hand then drew another card.

Pearl chose then to pop up next me and nearly gave me a heart attack.

_ "You know there's nothing in it for you if you win, right?"_

"I'm well aware of that Pearl," I shouted at the spirit, "I'm doing this because it will get my friend's cards back."

"Who are you talking to?" asked August, "It doesn't matter, I summon _Volcanic Slicer_ (1800/1200)." the weird metallic thing appeared on the field, "Now I play _Double Summon _and play _Laval Volcano Handmaiden _(100/200), a girl with fiery hair appeared next to the monster, "now I activate the ability of my Slicer and deal you 500 points of damage."

The creature shot a fireball at me.

Chris: 3500

August: 4000

"Now I tune my handmaiden to my Slicer to Synchro Summon _Laval Dual Slasher_ (2400/200)."

The handmaiden turned into one green ring and placed itself around a now see-through Slicer with four stars. There was a bright flash and in the place of the two monsters was a strong looking warrior. The warrior monster was made of red and black stone and he had two stone blades on his arms.

_ "Looks like the party just got started." _said Dual Slasher.

"Just great," I said, "he pulls that out on the first turn."

"I'll end my turn with one facedown." said August.

I drew a card.

_"Are you planning what I think you're planning?" _asked Pearl.

"You bet I am. I play two facedowns and end my turn." I said.

"Chris," said Terra, "you're leaving your field wide open."

"Don't worry Terra," said my mom, "he used to do this with Stefan. It's one of his favorite moves."

"Whatever," said August as he drew, "I attack with Dual Slasher."

The blades on the monster's arm began to glow and he ran at me.

_"I hope this hurts." _said the monster.

"It won't," I said, "I activate the ability of the _Battle Fader _inmy hand."

The evil clock appeared on the field and unleashed a chiming sound that sent Slasher back to his side.

"Fine," said August, "I end my turn."

I drew.

"Now for my combo," I said, "I first summon _Speed Bird_ (1200/1000)." a pterodactyl appeared on the field, "next I play _Harmonic Waves_ and use it on my _Battle Fader _to make it a level 4 monster." the clock began to glow, "I now overlay my two monsters to Xyz Summon, _Gem-Knight Pearl_ (2600/1900)."

The duel spirit disappeared from my side and appeared on my field.

_"Been a long time since me and yous have stood before each other on the battlefield." _said Slasher.

_"The correct way is to say 'you and I' magma for brains." _said Pearl.

"I now equip him with _Lucky Iron Axe_." I said as an axe appeared in Pearl's hands (3100/1900).

_"Nice move Chris," _said Pearl, _"now let's wipe the field of that Synchro."_

"For once we agree," I said, "Pearl attack Slasher."

Pearl ran at Slasher.

"I activate _Waboku_." said August.

Pearl's attack continued but it only cracked Slasher's stone-like body.

A few shards flew off and hit August, but he didn't notice.

"I end my turn." I said.

August drew a card.

"I play _Mystical Space Typhoon_," said August, "and I destroy your axe."

The card shattered and the axe disappeared. I dodged a large shard of the card as it came at me. (Pearl 2600/1900)

"Thanks," I said, "now I can draw a card."

"Whatever. Next I play _Blaze Accelerator_." said August as a weird gun appeared on the field, "now I discard _Volcanic Counter_ to destroy _Gem-Knight Pearl_."

A fire ball was shot from the gun and it hit Pearl in the chest.

_"Sorry Chris." _said Pearl as he shattered.

I blocked my face with my arms as shards rained down on me.

"I end my turn." said August.

I drew a card.

"Now I activate _Monster Reborn _to bring back _Gem-Knight Pearl_." I said as the white armored knight reappeared on the field, "And next I'll summon _Solar Flare Dragon _(1500/1000)." the fiery dragon stood before me, "Finally, I'll equip my Pearl with _Shooting Star Bow-Ceal _and attack you directly." a bow and arrow appeared in Pearl's hand (1600/1900).

Pearl loaded the arrow and pulled back the bowstring, and then he fired.

The arrow hit August but went straight through him instead of sticking like I'd thought it would have.

Chris: 3500

August: 2400

"Nice shot," said August, "but by banishing _Volcanic Counter _you take the same amount of damage as I just did."

A fireball launched from his duel disk and it hit me square in the chest where it burned my shirt black.

Chris: 1900

August: 2400

"I end my turn and you take 500 points of damage due to my dragon." I said as I got back on my feet.

My dragon shot a fireball and it knocked the hat right off August's head.

Chris: 1900

August: 1900

_"Are you okay Chris?" _asked Pearl.

"I just got hit in the chest by a fireball, what do you think?" I said.

"Stop talking to yourself so you can lose this duel." said August as he drew a card, "I'll play a facedown, and attack your dragon with Slasher."

The warrior ran at me with his stone blades.

"I activate my _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_." I said as the card flipped face-up.

"And I'll destroy it by activating _Burgeoning Whirlflame_ and discarding my _Laval Cannoneer_." said August as my card shattered.

Pearl blocked most of the shards from hitting me.

"Then I activate my second scarecrow." I said as the attack was blocked and a few sparks hit my cheek.

"Well I'll end my turn with a facedown then." said August.

I drew.

"I summon _Axe Dragonute_ the overlay him and my dragon to Xyz Summon _Number 39: Utopia _in defense mode (2500/2000)!"

The gold and white warrior appeared taking a defensive pose.

_"You're close to the win Chris," _said Utopia, _"you just need one more turn."_

I didn't understand what he meant. I'd only summoned him so I could stay in the game a little longer.

"I'll also place Pearl in defense mode and end my turn." I said.

Pearl knelt down on one knee.

_"Now he can't get to your life points." _said Pearl.

"You think your monster being in defense mode is gonna save you?" said August as he drew a card. "As long as there are at least two Laval monsters in my graveyard, when my Slasher destroys a defense position monster he can attack again."

"Ah crud." I said.

"But you don't have to worry about that this turn," said August, "because have I another plan, I now activate _Compulsory Evacuation Device_ and send Pearl away."

Pearl disappeared and I placed him back in my Extra deck.

"Now I play my _Soul of Fire_!" said August, "Now you draw one card and I can remove from play a Pyro-Type in my deck to deal you half of its ATK as damage." he continued as a circle of fire formed around my feet, "So I remove _Volcanic Rocket _(1900/1400) to deal you 950 points of damage."

A column of fire shot up from under feet and I screamed in pain as the fire burned my arms.

Chris: 950

August: 1900

When the column disappeared I was on my knees.

"Too bad I can't attack when I use _Soul of Fire_, but this duel won't be much longer if my next card is a monster." said August, "but for now I end my turn by summoning _Volcanic Shell_."

The metal lizard thing appeared before me.

Everyone looked to see what I'd do next.

At first I sat there, but then I slowly stood up.

"I've got one more move." I said as I looked at August and smiled.

_"That's it Chris!" _said Utopia.

"You probably don't know this but I got a new card this morning." I said still smiling, "I overlay Utopia and his overlay units to cause Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

Utopia went back into his sealed form and entered a vortex. Another egg rose and it unfolded into a black, four armed version of Utopia.

"Rise _Number C39: Utopia Ray _(2500/2000)!" I shouted, "And now I'll summon _Raging Flame Sprite_ (100/200)!"

A little fairy-like girl appeared on the field.

"Now I play one card facedown and activate the ability of my Utopia Ray by removing one overlay unit."

_"Let's see how powerful you are after I cut you down to size." _said Utopia an overlay unit entered his sword.

"Now he gains 500 ATK points (3000/2000) while one of your monsters loses 1000. That monster will be your Slasher (1400/200)." I said as Utopia began to turn white, "now Utopia Ray attack with _Rising_ _Sun_ _Chaos_ _Slash_!"

Utopia Ray drew a huge third sword and slashed _Laval Dual Slasher_.

_"AHHHHH!" _shouted Slasher as he shattered.

Chris: 950

August: 300

Pieces of Slasher cut up August's hands and arms.

"Now I use the ability of my sprite to have her attack you directly!" I shouted as my sprite flew towards August, "And now I can activate _Ego Boost _togive her an additional 1000 points to finish this (1100/200)."

The fairy threw her fire at August.

Chris: 950

August: 0

August was shocked as he fell to his knees.

I walked up to him and looked down at him and held out my hand, "I believe you owe me two stolen Silent Magicians."

August looked up at me and scowled.

"You cheated!" he yelled, "There's no way you could have beat me unless you cheated! So I don't have to give you anything."

I clenched my fist, "You'll give them back because I didn't cheat I'm just the better duelist. Now hand them over!"

August jumped up a grabbed for my deck. I grabbed his wrist then kicked him in the gut. He hit the ground and coughed uncontrollably.

"Try that again and see what happens." I said as I grabbed his deck and looked through it until I found Terra's cards.

I put August's deck back in his duel disk and walked back up to Terra.

"These are yours." I said with a smile.

Terra took the card but looked at me worriedly.

I looked down at myself and looked back up with a smile still plastered on my face.

"I'm fine Terra," I said as I pointed at the scar on my cheek, "wounds caused by cards heal very quickly."

She still looked worried but she was happy.

After that my mom and Henry grilled me for getting into a fight and kicking August in the stomach. After that I went home and went to sleep, after such a long day.

Wednesday

The next day I was headed to the bus stop when Terra walked up.

Today she was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of knee length blue jean shorts.

"Hey Terra." I said with a wave.

"Hi Chris." she said as we both took a seat at the bus stop, "So I realized this morning that I never properly thanked you for getting my cards back."

"You don't have to," I said, "I was glad to get the cards back."

Pearl appeared hovering next to me.

_"Maybe you should accept," _he said, _"the standard thank you for a knight from a lovely lady is a kiss."_

I blushed and looked at him angrily, "She's like my sister, dude."

_Silent Magician LV4 _appeared.

_"Please take the gift," _she said, _"she was up all night planning it."_

"To satisfy the duel spirits," I said, "what's this thank you."

She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out an envelope.

I took it and carefully opened it. Inside was a Fortune Lady card, a _Fortune Lady Light _in fact.

"My sister helped pick it," said Terra, "I thought that, since I have two cards from you that represent our friendship, you should at least have one from me."

I looked at the card and smiled.

"Thanks," I said, "this might be the first card that I hope turns out to be a duel spirit."

Just then the Fortune Lady appeared next to me.

_"That's good because I am!" _she shouted in a cheerful voice.

I jumped and fell off the bench.

"Chris," said Terra, a little worried, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "just the normal."

We laughed then waited for the bus.


End file.
